Such refuse compactors are typically used on landfills for distributing, crushing and/or compacting refuse. Such special refuse compactors are known from the models BC 472 RB, BC 472 RS, BC 772 RB-2/RB-3/RS-2/RS-3 and BC 972 RB-3 of the Applicant and have been highly successful.
The basic configuration of such refuse compactors comprises a machine frame, for example, with a front frame and a rear frame which are joined together via an articulated joint. Furthermore, a drive motor is provided, which is usually a powerful internal combustion engine, by means of which the drive power is made available which is necessary for the operation of the refuse compactor. The drive motor is also used among other things for propelling transportation devices for driving operations, which may concern padfoot drums, for example. A driver's cab is further arranged on the machine frame, which is frequently vibration-dampened in relation to the machine frame. The driver's cab especially concerns an enclosed and air-conditioned driver's cab, which is also provided, for example, with fresh air supply in order to provide the driver with a working atmosphere which is separate from the outer environment. This is especially desirable in cases where the refuse compactor is used in landfill regions of hazardous potential. Further, especially for the purpose of distributing refuse, such refuse compactors typically comprise a push blade in the front region, with which the refuse can be displaced over the area of the landfill. For effective operation of the refuse compactor it is necessary to provide sufficient air supply of the drive motor, in particular, especially for cooling purposes and for ensuring an optimal combustion process. An air intake device is provided for this purpose, via which ambient air is sucked in and is supplied to a radiator and/or the combustion engine for cooling purposes in particular.
Since refuse compactors are frequently used in very dusty and particle-loaded environments, and, furthermore, have an increased need for cooling air due to long operating intervals of the internal combustion engine in the high-load range, the intake openings of the air intake device, which frequently can be part of a filter device, are preferably situated at a higher altitude, especially at the altitude of the driver's cab. Respective fans are further provided for the intake of air. The air intake device further comprises a housing, through which the suction air is guided at least for a partial range to the internal combustion engine, which is usually arranged in a covered manner beneath a hood and at a comparatively low position for reasons concerning the center of gravity. In conventional refuse compactors, the air intake device is frequently arranged behind the driver's cab in the forward direction of the refuse compactor, thus strongly limiting the driver's field of vision to the rear. The Applicant has solved this problem in its refuse compactors in such a way that thick side rails of the air intake device are arranged as a part of its housing for air guidance on the left and right side and behind the driver's cab, between which it is possible to see straight to the rear. These side rails prevent so-called side vision however, i.e., the vision of the driver from the driver's cab to the side over his shoulder to the rear. This is regularly perceived by drivers of such refuse compactors as disadvantageous and further represents a considerable operational risk due to the limited field of vision for the driver.
It is therefore the object of the present invention to provide a refuse compactor which allows efficient operation in combination with a high level of comfort in said operation.